


More Than Good Enough

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings of Inadequacy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Married Couple, Survivor Guilt, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Despite the years she had spent at Usagi’s side, Seiya could still be overtaken by guilt for stealing Usagi from the world. For depriving the Earth of Crystal Tokyo simply by loving a silly girl who had tried to sneak into the VIP area of a filming. A silly girl who just so happened to be the most powerful person in the galaxy.





	More Than Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve missed writing one-shots, so I had a friend give me a prompt word to spur me into writing the first thing to come to mind. The word they gave me was “golden.”

Golden.

It was so soft as it slipped through Seiya’s fingers. The carefully brushed strands ran like a river of molten sunlight when the retired soldier pulled the pins free from Usagi’s buns.

Usagi sighed happily as she shook her shimmering hair loose. Seiya placed the gilded pins on the dressing table beside the pale ribbon that had bound her own dark locks. 

Seiya’s face lit up with a grin as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. Her lips brushed the two spots where the iconic buns had been, which made her wife giggle. Her grin turned devious as she leaned forward and nibbled at Usagi’s ear.

The delighted shrieks she got in response only tugged her lips wider.

When Seiya released the sensitive ear, Usagi twisted on the chaise until she could rest her forearms on Seiya’s chest, digging her chin into Seiya’s sternum in a weak form of revenge.

The LED candlelight danced on Usagi’s soft cheeks, making her freckles twinkle like the stars Seiya had soared past in another life. 

The cream-colored fabric of Usagi’s cropped nightgown looked so similar to the white of Princess Serenity. Of Neo Queen Serenity. 

A queen who would never come to be in this timeline.

Seiya’s grin faltered and died.

Despite the years she had spent at Usagi’s side, Seiya could still be overtaken by guilt for stealing Usagi from the world. For depriving the Earth of Crystal Tokyo simply by loving a silly girl who had tried to sneak into the VIP area of a filming. A silly girl who just so happened to be the most powerful person in the galaxy.

Usagi’s lips were sweet on hers. Seiya’s eyes closed as she absently responded. Her mind drifted to the timeline Haruka had told her about. One that had made Usagi cry when she realized Seiya knew what had been lost.

Earth was supposed to be ruled by the ethereal Neo Queen Serenity. Instead, Princess Serenity continued to live her life as Tsukino Usagi. 

While her lifestyle as the wife of a celebrity was not the most modest of paths, it was a far cry from an immortal queen living in a crystal palace and ruling over the Solar System.

Neo Queen Serenity was supposed to have the bearer of the Golden Crystal at her side, or so Haruka had spat one night when the smell of sake overpowered her cologne. 

Not a musician. Not an alien warrior. Not Seiya. That message had been made clear.

She was supposed to give birth to Small Lady Serenity, who would wield the Pink Moon crystal and live in the 30th century. A warrior princess just like her mother. A child with wild pink hair and a place in Usagi’s past that predated Seiya’s time on Earth.

Instead, Seiya’s shaking fingers were settled over the swell of Usagi’s stomach, where a child, who was not— and could never be— Chibiusa, grew. 

A child who would be a princess only to a small few. A child of two worlds. A child who was only weeks away.

Seiya hoped for Usagi’s sake that their daughter’s hair wouldn’t be pink. Surely that would sting too much.

She almost didn’t notice when Usagi broke their kiss with a frown.

Soft hands cupped Seiya’s cheeks, and blue eyes framed by strands of golden hair bore into her soul.

When Usagi looked at her so intensely, she could see the echoes of royalty in this woman who still watched Saturday morning cartoons and laughed at cat memes every day.

“Seiya,” Usagi admonished. One hand stayed on Seiya’s cheek, the golden metal of her wedding band warm on Seiya’s cool skin. The other hand trailed lower to rest over Seiya’s heart. “I know what you’re thinking. Don’t.”

“Don’t think,” Usagi begged. “Stop questioning your place here. Stop questioning us.”

Seiya’s heart clenched as she stroked the soft golden strands out of her wife’s face. “I’m sorry, Odango.” She sighed, and her eyes glanced out the window, perhaps in the direction of her home planet. “Some nights it’s hard not to feel like I ruined Crystal Tokyo. Your future would have been so different without me.”

Usagi flicked Seiya’s nose, though her eyes remained serious. “I wouldn’t have had a future without you, Seiya. You saved my life. Many times.” She kissed the scar on Seiya’s cheek. Her eyes grew pained for a moment in the way they always did when she thought of him. “You couldn’t have known he would jump in front of you. I never did any of the times he did it for me.”

Seiya’s eyes cast down to the carpet. She bit her lip against the memory of Tuxedo Mask’s body crashing into hers. “If he didn’t save me-“

She was silenced by a finger to her lips. “What’s done is done, Seiya.” Usagi’s finger trailed down to hold her wife’s chin. “He knew that if anyone could protect me other than him, it was you. He made his choice. Let his memory be a blessing, not a curse.”

Seiya sighed, letting some of the tension leave her shoulders. “He was a good man.”

“He was.”

“I’m honored that he trusted me to watch over you,” Seiya admitted. 

“Goddess knows I’m a handful,” Usagi teased, sticking out her tongue.

Seiya smirked, picking up on the tone Usagi was setting. “Luckily I have two hands.”

Usagi licked her lips. “And you certainly know how to use them,” she added. 

“Eager tonight?” Seiya grinned wolfishly. 

“Maybe.” Usagi tugged at Seiya’s chin and pulled her into a kiss, one that Seiya happily melted into. 

When they parted and rested their foreheads together, Usagi smiled. “I love you, Seiya Kou. And no matter what, I’m glad to be at your side. I’m proud to be your wife.” She kissed Seiya’s knuckles and looked up with watery eyes.

“I would have been lost without you. So many times,” Usagi confessed. “You were always my northern star, guiding me home.” 

“Your star?” Seiya arched a brow unable to help the curl of her lips.

Usagi lightly punched her shoulder. “You know what I mean.” Her expression softened. “Seiya, you are my home. You are my future. You’re her future, too,” Usagi reminded as she rubbed her stomach. “And I promise you, it’s more than enough. You have always been good enough.”

Seiya’s eyes widened slightly at the acknowledgment of her words so many years ago on that rainy rooftop. 

Her head tipped back over the armrest of the plush chaise, and soon enough, she was chuckling. “So you did know what I meant, even then.”

“Of course I did, Seiya.” Usagi poked her wife’s ribs, making her squirm. “I’m not that oblivious.” She trailed off and puffed her bangs to the side. “It just took me a while to figure out that I loved you, too.”

Seiya looked down at her wife’s adorable pout and grinned. 

Maybe her guilt wasn’t gone, but it had abated for the time being. She could never replace the prince of Earth, but she would fight just as hard to protect what he had left behind. Seiya felt the limitless spring of love she held for her beloved Odango rising in her heart. The love they shared. The love that would soon be embodied in their daughter.

Maybe their penthouse apartment wasn’t a towering crystal palace, but it was home. It was theirs. And perhaps it was selfish, but Seiya wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
